


I (think) I'm ready now...

by tallies420a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallies420a/pseuds/tallies420a
Relationships: Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya
Kudos: 4





	I (think) I'm ready now...

Akagi and Komori had been dating for about 2 years after the whole hotel room incident where Akagi nearly went into a panic attack over the whole touching thing. They live together now in a shared apartment and Akagi was getting worried. It was almost like a horror movie just waiting for the-

'I just cant do this anymore' or for the moment Komori lays down with someone else and he wouldn't blame him I mean who would want to spend their live with a moron who doesn't want to have sex with you, Komori has needs and Michinari cant provide it for him. It made it even worse when Akagi tore his Achilles tendon so bad he still goes to physical therapy attempting to re-learn how to walk, he could get around just fine but he cant play anymore and cant work without a lot of pain so he just stays home and helps with cleaning. Motoya doesn't mind coming home to a clean house after a hard day at practice is more rewarding than Michinari will ever know. But today Akagi had a really bad day and it didn't help with the fact that the message 'we need to talk when I get home' appeared on his phone. He knew that this was it, Komori had gotten sick of waiting and found someone else and he was going to kick him out on the street and leave him to fend for himself while he could live in happiness with someone who can provide properly for him, and if Motoya was happy Michinari was too. It was around 7 pm when Komori got home Akagi heard the ruffling of plastic from bags and the door shutting.

"Michinari I'm home! I got some groceries and food from Osamus shop hope your hungry! Michinari?" When Motoya didn't hear a confirmation and see his tiny 'kinda' boyfriend speed walk into the room wanting the food from Osamu he figured Michi had left to do something so he put the food away and texted him.

'Hey just got home where r u?' He heard a 'ding!' from their bedroom so he walked in to see Akagi on the bed huddled into a pillow crying. He rushed over and pulled him onto a hug.

"Hey baby whats wrong? Is your foot bothering you again? I'll go get your meds hold on-" He was cut off when Akagi pulled him in closer. Akagi had been sicking himself up ever since that text and he thinks hes ready now.

"I think I'm ready." Komori tilts his head like a confused dog while Akagi sat up (still clinging to Motoya mind you) and took a deep breath.

"I wanna have sex with you." Komori almost choked on his own spit, that was not at ALL what he though was going to happen.

"A-are you sure I don't wanna force yo-"

"I wanna." Akagi threaded his hands under Motoyas shirt bringing his hand to his chest. Komori grabbed his hands and smirked before pushing the both of them down on the bed. Running his hands through Akagis hair that he didn't put up that day and collided their faces together. Akagi moaned into the kiss and Komori palmed Michinari through his leggings Akagi moaned and came into his pants, his face turning red immediately and he sat up quickly knocking their heads together and sending Komori stumbling backwards.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I-" Akagi couldn't finish his sentence before tears flooded his eyes. When Motoya burst out laughing his heart sunk further.

"Okay that was kinda funn- hey hey its okay no need to cry about it! Its not your fault. Its okay baby." Komori had darted up to hug his crying boyfriend. "Why are you so worried?"

"I j-just wanted t-t-to give you what your deserve. I-I I don't want you to leave me! I don't want you to leave me for some person you found. I mean you can if you want and you probably considering the text you sent so..." Komoris jaw dropped.

"No baby I would never! I wanted to see how your physical therapy was going! I'm not going to leave you! For something as dumb as sex? Hell I don't even really like it and now that I'm thinking about it that might be a genetic thing.....anyway my point is you are all I want and need im not going to leave you. Now snuggles or food?" Akagi snuggled into his chest.

"Thank you...and snuggles."


End file.
